


Welcome to the madness

by TabrisXX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Victor Nikiforov, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Gay Porn Hard, Hand Jobs, Hardcore, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Provocative Yuri Plisetsky, Rimming, Rough Sex, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: La gala de Yuri no solo dejó a todo el público en Barcelona con la boca abierta, también desató la locura extrema de alguien que observó muy atentamente su presentación. Al salir de la pista y verlo frente a él, se dio cuenta que no tenía escapatoria posible.





	Welcome to the madness

El recinto entero estaba que ardía, el público eufórico lo ovacionaba, los vítores y aplausos no cesaban. Su gala había sido más que perfecta, logrando opacar por completo la de sus antecesores. Se ganó a la audiencia desde que salió a la pista y se los devoró con una orgásmica performance.

Ahí estaba él, intentando recuperar el aliento después de tan magnífica presentación, enseñando una sonrisa soberbia y demostrándole a todos que era el digno ganador de esa medalla de oro. Yuri Plisetsky, con 15 años de edad, siendo el más joven entre los patinadores Senior de ese GPF, descubría que era él quien nació para hacer historia. ¡Y vaya que la estaba haciendo!

Nadie imaginó que aquella presentación alcanzaría unos niveles excepcionales de sensualidad e insinuación. Todos estaban tan acostumbrados a ver a Plisetsky en su angelical faceta de "Ágape" que no esperaron para nada esta nueva que había mostrado y que ni siquiera su pasión desbordante en el "Allegro Appassionato" logró enseñar.

Sus colegas y sus coachs estaban asombrados. Le llovían flores y obsequios aún estando en la pista mientras saludaba al público. Lo amaban. Él era la estrella, el foco de atención y no podía negar que eso le encantaba.

Minutos después de permanecer en el hielo saludando y agradeciendo a los presentes, decidió finalmente salir. Allí lo esperaban sus entrenadores, quienes le ayudaron a colocarse la chaqueta que inicialmente tenía al arrancar su gala y le pasaron los protectores para sus patines.

De repente sintió como algo irrumpía su orgullosa atmósfera, por lo que dirigió la mirada hacia donde percibía aquella extraña sensación punzante y se encontró con ciertos ojos celestes que lo examinaban sin vergüenza alguna y le reclamaban duramente su osadía. Se sintió perdido y con algo de temor pero por supuesto, no lo exteriorizó de ninguna manera.

Le sonrió con descaro y siguió con lo suyo, aunque bien sabía que no iba a poder escapar de él por más que lo intentara. Conocía demasiado a bien a Victor Nikiforov y sus tácticas pero en esta ocasión estaba feliz sabiendo que consiguió joderle la noche y hacerlo arder de celos.

El pentacampeón mundial estaba estático en su sitio, cruzado de brazos y analizando el panorama. Era el único que no se sumaba a la improvisada fiesta que se montó a un costado de la pista con otros patinadores que se acercaban a felicitar a Yuri y pedirle una foto conmemorativa mientras los locutores agradecían al público por haber ido al evento.

El rubio empezaba a sentirse algo aturdido con tanta gente y alboroto a su alrededor. Todo lo que quería era cambiarse y largarse al hotel para tomar un baño relajante y dormir hasta al otro día, estaba agotadísimo.

Vio la chance de escabullirse y dirigirse a los vestidores con rapidez cuando los patinadores ahí presentes se tomaban fotos grupales. Pasó al lado de Victor con un semblante de seriedad absoluta sin dirigirle una sola palabra y tampoco la mirada, optó por ignorarlo. Esa no fue para nada una buena idea...resultó como una especie de puñalada en el pecho para el vanidoso Nikiforov.

El mayor de los rusos apretó sus puños con fuerza, sentía mucha rabia por todo lo que acontecido y tenía que arreglar cuentas con ese chico atrevido. Había recibido excesivas afrentas de su parte en un mismo día, sonrió de lado y no quiso esperar más.

Otabek Altin fue el único que se dio cuenta que Yuri se marchó con dirección a los vestidores y quiso seguir a su amigo pero al avanzar unos pasos hacia ahí, se topó con la agresiva mirada de Nikiforov que le hizo desistir de sus planes, fue una especie de orden para que no se atreviera a ir a buscar al rubio. Supuso que Victor quería hablar a solas con Yuri, así que optó por regresar con los otros patinadores que continuaban con sus sesiones de fotos.

Cuando Victor se aseguró que nadie más rondaba el lugar, fue rápidamente hacia los vestidores. Al entrar vio a Yuri se espalda, quien apenas se había quitado los patines. Cuando el ruso menor sintió la presencia ajena, volteó a ver y se sobresaltó al ver a su compatriota acercándose a él con actitud desafiante.

—¡Victor! -exclamó-

—¡Cállate! -replicó el otro viéndolo con disgusto-

El mayor lo tomó del brazo con bastante fuerza y lo obligó a salir con él de esa habitación para llevárselo rápidamente a otro lugar.

—¿Pero qué mierda te pasa? -reclamó Yuri- ¡¡¡Suéltame, idiota!!!

—¡¡¡Qué cierres la maldita boca!!! -respondió el mayor a regañadientes-

La expresión de Victor era por demás perturbadora, Yuri tragó saliva mientras era llevado por un pasillo vacío con rumbo desconocido, siempre siendo sujetado por el brazo. Subieron unas escaleras y volvieron a tomar otro pasillo largo donde no circulaban personas, estaban ya bastante aislados.

En ese lugar, Victor iba probando puerta por puerta para ver si encontraba alguna de ellas abierta, necesitaba cierta privacidad para concretar aquello que traía en mente y para dejar salir todas esas palabras que tenía atoradas en su garganta.

Casi al final del corredor, halló una puerta que por fin no estaba llaveada. Ingresó allí con Yuri y encendió la luz, notaron que era un depósito por lo reducido del espacio aunque estaba prácticamente vacío.

El mayor se colocó de espalda a la puerta, obstruyendo la salida y así evitar que el menor escapara.

—¿Se puede saber qué significa todo esto? -preguntó Yuri-

—Es lo que te pregunto yo -respondió el albino-

—¿De qué mierda hablas, anciano?

—¡¡¡De esa presentación tan escándalosa y provocativa!!!

—¿Qué tiene? -Yuri encogió los hombros- Estuve genial, todos amaron mi gala y mandé la tuya con la del cerdo a la basura junto con su patético romanticismo barato.

—Yuri, ¿desde cuándo te volviste tan pedante?

—No lo sé...quizás lo aprendí de ti -refutó- Yakov dice que estoy hecho a tu imagen y semejanza; cosa que no creo porque está visto que seré mejor que tú, por mucho que te pese.

Victor respiró hondo, ese rubio que tenía frente a él tenía una boca demasiado grande y hostil. Esos meses lejos de él lo hicieron todavía más duro e impertinente pero no se sentía ofendido por sus altaneras palabras, estaba herido por otra cuestión...

—Sé que serás mejor que yo, Yuri. lo supe desde que nos conocimos -dijo Victor-

—¿¡Uh!? -el menor se sorprendió y frunció el ceño-

—Cuando dejé Rusia para viajar a Japón y entrenar a Yuuri, te enojaste mucho y me mandaste al diablo. También me hiciste la mala propaganda de que no cumplo mis promesas y un montón de cosas más.

—Pues es la pura verdad, eres un mentiroso que no cumple sus promesas. Me abandonaste cuando creí en ti y me esforcé por ti todos estos malditos años, me humillaste y me pisoteaste tanto como te fue posible. Elegiste a ese cerdo inútil y me lo restregaste en la cara tanto como pudiste -se quejó el rubio- Esta mañana te dije en la playa que estás muerto y que te demostraría que toda esa mierda de tu compromiso es pura basura.

Victor levantó la mano y observó aquel anillo que su pupilo Katsuki le obsequió a modo de agradecimiento por todo lo que había hecho por él como su entrenador aquellos meses.

Esas cuestiones de que estaban comprometidos no fue más que una tonta broma que él mismo inventó sobre la marcha cuando se encontraban reunidos con otros patinadores el día anterior en un restaurante.

—Hoy lo viste con tus propios ojos. Gané el Grand Prix Final, me llevé el oro en mi año de debut como Senior -sonrió desafiante- Tu reinado terminó, Victor Nikiforov.

—Lo sé y nada me hace más feliz que tú seas mi sucesor -le acarició la mejilla- Repito, siempre supe que sería así...eres el más digno representante que Rusia puede tener.

Yuri estaba desconcertado ante esas palabras, creyó que el otro se enojaría por decirle que estaba en decadencia y que él era el nuevo campeón.

—No te abandoné, Yuri. Solo me fui para que pudieras crecer y desplegar tus alas por ti mismo pero siempre estuve pendiente de ti en la distancia y no me has decepcionado. Además, fue gracias a ti que recuperé la inspiración para regresar al patinaje, por eso fui a darte ese abrazo antes de que salieras a patinar. Ahora puedo agradecértelo personalmente.

El rubio se sonrojó bastante al recibir esas palabras, hacía tanto tiempo que esperaba ser elogiado por Victor. Al fin de cuentas, siempre le guardó una increíble admiración.

—¡Pero lo último que hiciste no tuvo nombre! -añadió el mayor y se le acercó más acorralándolo con su cuerpo- No me gustó nada toda esa provocación. Eres un chiquillo descarado. Nadie más que yo ha visto esa faceta tuya y hoy se la enseñaste a todo el mundo.

—¿Acaso estás celoso? -desafió Yuri-

—¡Horriblemente! -confesó el otro- No me gusta que nadie más ponga sus ojos en lo que es mío

—¿Lo que es tuyo? En serio, eres un viejo idiota -esquivó la mirada sin poder ocultar su rubor-

—Tú eres mío, gatito -susurró- Siempre lo serás y lo sabes.

—¡¡¡No soy tuyo!!! ¿Qué mierda dices?

—No tienes idea de lo que sentí al verte en la pista exhibiéndote así delante de todos. Esta ropa, este maquillaje, tu piel expuesta siendo devorada por los hambrientos ojos de todo el mundo. ¿Por qué me haces esto, Yuri?

—Para que sepas que perdiste y que así como fui el mejor Ágape, también soy el mejor Eros -espetó de golpe y con rabia-

—Es que ya lo sé. Fui yo quien te enseñó el significado de Eros una y mil veces, ¿recuerdas? Pero se suponía que eso era algo exclusivamente mío.

Antes que Yuri pudiera decir algo, sintió los labios de Victor en su cuello mientras las manos ajenas lo despojaban de su chaqueta hasta que esta cayó al piso. Podía sentir como ese hombre repartía pequeñas mordidas y lamidas sobre su piel que lo hacían estremecer de manera incontenible y emitir gemidos entrecortados.

—E...espera...Victor... -intentó moverse pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles-

Esas manos firmes volvieron al cuerpo del menor, repartiendo atrevidas caricias sobre la ropa. Las sintió deslizarse desde su nuca, recorrer su espalda y llegar a sus glúteos que fueron ligeramente apretados sirviendo aquello para intensificar el contacto entre ambos cuerpos.

Pudo sentir un exquisito roce entre su intimidad y la del atractivo hombre que lo acariciaba por encima de sus prendas de vestir. Ambos comenzaban a experimentar una instantánea excitación sexual, las miradas se encontraron cuando Victor dejó de atacar el cuello ajeno y éstas hablaron sin necesidad de palabras.

Sus bocas se fundieron en un apasionado y desesperado beso, ese que habían estado guardando y anhelando durante todos los meses que estuvieron separados. Disfrutaban del juego vivaz de sus lenguas y de la mezcla de sus salivas, explorando mutuamente aquello que ya conocían de sobra pero siempre les reconfortaba.

Yuri rodeó a Victor por el cuello con sus brazos aprovechando para tocar esos grises y finos cabellos. Había ansiado sus besos y sus caricias por mucho tiempo, soñaba con que llegara el momento de tenerlos de nuevo para él y ahora que por fin los tenía, deseaba que aquello no terminara jamás.

Cuando empezaron a resentir la falta de aire, no les quedó más que quebrar el beso. Estaban eufóricos y deseosos el uno del otro, se conocían y ya no necesitaban protocolos porque así eran ellos, ardientes, decididos, lascivos.

Victor se encargó de despojar a Yuri de esa musculosa negra que dejaba parte de su espalda al descubierto; la misma también fue a parar al piso. Luego le desprendió el ajustado pantalón y se los bajó hasta las rodillas, se alegró un poco al notar que no llevaba ropa interior.

No pensaba hacerlo esperar mucho, tomó en una de sus manos el erecto miembro del quinceañero y lo acarició con lentitud inicial. Conocía las reacciones que provocaba en ese pequeño y delicado cuerpo, lo había hecho tantas veces en su cama que sabía exactamente como provocarlo y encenderlo de inmediato.

—¡Ngh! ¡Vic...tor! -exclamó intentado contener sus quejidos cubriéndose la boca-

—Anda, gime para mi, gatito. Estamos lejos de todo el mundo -susurró Victor para luego morderle el lóbulo de la oreja- Hazlo como lo hacías en mi cama aquellas noches, ¿recuerdas?

—Mmm...ahhh... -esas palabras lo estaban poniendo a mil-

—Eso es -sonrió el mayor mientras le apretaba ese pene que palpitaba en su mano- Volveremos juntos a Rusia y te llevaré conmigo. Voy a hacerte el amor todas las noches hasta que vuelvas a convencerte de que eres únicamente mío.

Dicho eso, siguió masturbándolo y luego condujo su boca hasta los pezones ajenos, mordiéndolos y chupándolos uno por uno hasta dejarlos rojos, erectos y llenos de su saliva. Esa especie de armario en que se hallaban se veía invadido por los quejidos de placer del menor.

—Nadie más va a poseer este cuerpo porque ya tiene mi nombre grabado en él. Podrán verlo y desearlo pero jamás podrán tenerlo -afirmó el albino-

Cuando Victor notó que el rubio estaba a punto de eyacular, dejó de masturbarlo y lo volteó, lo puso contra la puerta haciendo que el pecho ajeno quedara pegado contra la madera. Como pudo, el mayor se agachó quejando de rodillas en el piso.

Acto seguido, separó esas tiernas y bien formadas nalgas, dejando expuesto aquel orificio que se jactaba de haber sido desvirgado hace tiempo. Se acercó hasta romper toda distancia y procedió a lamerlo con rapidez mientras sus manos vagaban por los muslos del rubio...

—¡Ahhhh...ahhhhh...ngh! -era todo lo que el chico podía exclamar-

Esa deliciosa e inquieta lengua que invadía ese lugar tan íntimo le producía sensaciones placenteras que lo hacían temblar. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no desfallecer, se sentía en el cielo hasta que sintió la intromisión de un par de dedos que se colaban en su interior con bastante prisa.

—¡¡¡Vitya...ahhhh!!! -estaba a punto de gritar, sus uñas arañaban la puerta-

Victor solo sonreía al ver el resultado de sus acciones, introdujo sus dedos tan profundo como pudo mientras simulaba embestidas y sentía como lo abría poco a poco; ya no faltaba tanto, lo sabía, conocía muy bien a su gatito.

—Ahhhh, Victor...estoy listo -susurró-

El albino sonrió, ya se había dado cuenta incluso antes que el otro le avisara...podía percibir toda su ansiedad y sus ganas por sentirlo en él. Así que se puso de pie y desprendió su pantalón bajándoselo un poco para liberar su miembro que estaba por explotar de tanta excitación que llevaba encima.

Victor se acercó a besar uno de los hombros ajenos mientras la punta de su pene rozaba contra aquella entrada que antes había dilatado un poco. Sin embargo, sabía que no había sido sufuciente, sus dedos no se comparaban con el tamaño de su virilidad. Ciertamente le costaría algo más de trabajo.

Pero la ansiedad del menor iba en aumento al sentirlo de esa manera, era él mismo quien sacaba más las nalgas en un desesperado intento por obtener más de aquel exquisito roce.

—Estás tan caliente -murmuró el mayor-

—¡Métemelo, por favor...no lo resisto más! -pidió el rubio con una voz apenas audible-

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Yuri sintiera eso que realmente le daba la bienvenida a su más lasciva locura, eso que solo Victor era capaz de darle.

—¡¡¡Mmmm...aaahhhh!!! -gritó y echó la cabeza para atrás dejándola apoyada en uno de los hombros de su amante-

Giró a verlo y el albino pudo notar esas lágrimas fugándose de sus verdes y hermosos ojos, le sonrió para luego besarlo de nuevo con todo ímpetu mientras terminaba de penetrarlo, aprisionando las manos de su gatito contra la puerta a medida que se hundía más y más en él. Lo sentía tan apretado y caliente, era una sensación increíble.

Los gritos y jadeos del rubio quedaron ahogados en la boca ajena, se la mordía ocasionalmente mientras sentía como ese falo que tanto le enloquecía estaba de nuevo completamente incrustado en él. Las caderas de Yuri empezaban a moverse por inercia, así que Victor condujo sus manos para sujetarlo de allí con firmeza para empezar a embestirlo poco a poco.

—¡Aaaah...gatito! -susurró- ¡Me encanta reencontrarme con tu Eros...no imaginas cuánto!

Así fue que el ritmo de las embestidas aumentaron cada vez más al igual que la intensidad de sus gemidos que se mezclaban con el sonido de sus pieles al chocar una con otra. Victor podía ver por unos instantes como su miembro salía hasta la mitad para volver a metérselo por completo, duro y profundo.

Era tan enorme el placer que experimentaba que no pudo contener las ganas de morder los hombros y la espalda del menor mientras se lo follaba exactamente como a ambos le gustaba, fuerte e intenso.

Yuri no tuvo necesidad alguna de tocarse, empezó a correrse al sentir el miembro de Victor golpear aquel punto que le hacía perder el raciocinio. Sus fluídos se le escurrían por las piernas, manchando su pantalón, la puerta y también el piso.

Unas cuantas embestidas más bastaron para que el albino experimentara lo mismo pero en el interior de su bello gatito.

—¡¡¡Aaaahhhh, Yuri!!! -gimoteó mientras terminaba de descargarse en el chico-

Habían experimentado un grandioso orgasmo. Permanecieron unos instantes más así como estaban, intentando normalizar sus respiraciones y componerse. No había sido el lugar más cómodo para tener sexo pero ciertamente valió la pena.

Terminaron de acomodarse la ropa cuando Yuri notó que traía el pantalón manchado con semen...

—¡Tch, maldita sea! Esto se ve a kilómetros de distancia -se quejó el rubio-

—No es para tanto, gatito. Usa la chaqueta para cubrirlo hasta que te puedas cambiar -respondió el otro-

—Regresemos ya. Fija que todos estarán como locos buscándonos -dijo Yuri y trató de abrir la puerta pero Victor se lo impidió-

—¿Y ahora qué? -preguntó-

Victor no respondió, simplemente lo tomó del rostro y volvió a besarlo. Esta vez se trataba de un beso más amoroso que apasionado. Al separarse, lo miró sonriente, se sentía muy feliz.

—Ahora sí, regresemos -salieron por fin de ese lugar-

Emprendieron el camino de vuelta, ya luego inventarían alguna excusa para justificar aquella fugaz desaparición juntos aunque no haría demasiada falta. Victor tomó la mano de Yuri para llevarlo de regreso, en tanto sus sonrisas y sus cabellos húmedos a causa del sudor hablaban por sí solos.

**FIN**


End file.
